Twisted
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Before he left, they went through with something and the result turned out to be the biggest surprise of all. 25 years later, the Cullen's are back. Old loves will be rekindled and a dark secret will be brought to life. Not your normal Bella gets pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

Prologue

"_Bella, are you sure you want this?" he asked, his unnecessary breath ragged in my ear._

"_Only from you." I whispered back._

_His cold, marble lips pressed onto mine as he took off my shirt._

_I pulled off his and wrapped my legs tighter around him..._

That what I was thinking about _again_.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" asked Anna, looking up at me with her big gold eyes.

"In a little bit, sweetie." I replied, examining myself in the mirror.

Long, thick, mahogany hair, framed my forever eighteen-year-old face and rippled gently to my waist. My figure, now curvy and..."filled out" was clad in my bathrobe.

"Actually honey, can you get Melony to take you? I have to get ready for dinner tonight." I said, walking to my expansive closet.

"Okay, mommy." she said and ran downstairs to plead with the babysitter.

I smiled after her small form and turned back to my wardrobe.

I settled on a white knee length skirt and a red blouse with a matching white jacket over it. I pulled on tights and high heels.

I reflected bitterly, that before I couldn't have walked two feet without falling on my face. But then, I had someone to catch me. Now I didn't need anyone to.

I sat down at my vanity and put on my makeup and brushed my already shining hair.

I grabbed my cell phone off the bed and typed in Damien's number.

"Hey, are you picking me up?" I asked, glancing at the clock.

"Yea, I'm just stopping at Jason's house to get him." came Damien's girl like voice.

"Okay well please don't make out with him during dinner. I really want the promotion." I sighed. Trying to reason with Damien was like trying to ask a mad bull to not kill you. It didn't get you far, except annoyed.

"I won't, Bella." he sighed, sounding like a five year old.

I smiled into my phone.

"You're so gay." I said.

"You're just jealous that I like guys. Ha! Bella jealous of a guy!" he laughed, and hung up. I smiled again and grabbed my purse and stood up gracefully.

"Remember, have them in bed by eight." I told Melony on my way out.

"Right you are, Ms. Swan" she said, looking up from her vampire book. I smiled at the irony of it.

A silver Jaguar sped around the bend and I opened the door.

"Looking lovely, Bella." said Damien and gave me two kisses to each cheek.

"As do you, Damien." I said laughing.

I exchanged hello's with Jason as we made our way to dinner.

"So here's to Bella Swan and her new promotion!" said Mr. Drake, holding up his wine glass.

"Here, here!" chorused everyone, toasting me.

"Thank you Mr. Drake. Thank you everyone! I'm so glad I'm able to help and work with all you wonderful people." I said, smiling brightly.

Internally I was thinking, "Yes thank you Ben, for throwing me a stinking bone! Thank you everyone for your wonderful _help._ I'm so pissed I have to show up everyday to you scum."

Finally the dinner was over and I was able to relax in the cool, leather interior of Damien's car.

"That wasn't _so_ bad, was it Bella?" asked Damien, turning to look at me.

"It was hell. Boris wouldn't stop hitting on me." I groaned, and rolled down my window, breathing in the fresh air.

Him and Jason laughed as they pulled up to my house.

"See ya, Bella!" they called as they sped away. I waved and walked up to the house.

"Mommy, you're home!" called Anna hugging me.

"Hey, mom." said Jordan, looking up from his PSP.

"Hey Anna. Hey Jordan. I'm gonna get changed." I said, after I shoved Melony out the door.

I walked to my room and changed into sweats and hung up my clothes.

I heard someone knock at the door and Jordan answer it.

"Some people here to see you, mom!" he called.

I wondered who it was.

I walked downstairs to find the last people I wanted to see, standing in my living room.

**There is chapter one. This is not your normal Bella gets pregnant crap. RxR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

"Bella?" asked Alice, her eyes wide.

My eyes instantly sought _his_, but they were closed and his face gave nothing away. My eyes flicked back to her.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked coolly.

"I...no...we asked your boss where you lived...Bella, you're a vampire!" she whispered in awe. I smiled sarcastically.

"Yes Alice, I'm pretty sure everyone grasped that fact." she shrank back hurt.

"How?" asked Emmett.

"Laurent." I replied, nonchalantly. They growled.

Just then Anna came running down the stairs.

"Jordan said we were watching a scary movie, but I didn't believe him!" she cried, her lower lip jutting out.

"I was just kidding mom!" yelled Jordan, coming to stand next to me.

Great. The Cullen's mouths dropped open and their eyes went wide.

"I was thinking-" but Jordan stopped when he saw them. We actually when he saw _him_.

"Is that..." he trailed off, a loss for words.

"Daddy?" whispered Anna.

"Yes. That is your father." I said, glancing at him. His eyes and mouth were huge. I'd never seen him so...surprised before.

Anna stepped forward and hugged him. He seemed shocked but wrapped her in his strong arms, like he was meant to do it.

"You're my dad?" asked Jordan.

Jasper nodded and stepped forward to meet his son.

**Ha! Were you expecting that? Jasper's kids lol. Updating soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. **

"Um, explain!" hissed Alice, looking so scary that Anna recoiled and Jordan pulled her in the house.

"Well, er..." Jasper trailed off, looking to me for help. I sighed.

"When Edward and the rest of you left, Jasper came back because he felt guilty. We sorta realized we like each other more than brother and sister. It went well farther and er...I guess since I was human..." I trailed off.

Alice looked livid with rage, Emmett look excited, Rosalie looked shocked, and Edward looked horrified and angry.

"Mommy," said Anna tugging on my pants. I looked down at her.

"I want to watch our movie. I want to watch Barbie!" she said, her face pouting.

"Mom! I don't want to watch _Barbie_! Let's watch _I am Legend_!" said Jordan. I was surprised they could still think about the movie when they just met their dad, but they were kids.

"Okay well, how about Jordan you watch your movie in my room and Anna you watch your movie in the living room." I said, ushering them inside.

"And don't you dare get anything on my new bed!" I called after him.

"Soooo, can we come in?!" asked Emmett.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure." I said, holding open the door for them.

We walked to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Mom!" yelled Jordan. I growled and stood up. I walked to my bedroom and the Cullen's/Hales followed.

"What, Jordan?" I asked.

"I can't find it." he whined.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a DVD and handed it to me.

"Oh. Thanks." he said, popping it in.

"Whats this?" asked Emmett, holding up a book.

"Oh, um pictures." I said.

They crowded around him to look at them.

"It's us." said Jasper, looking up at me. I nodded.

"Mooommmmy!" I heard Anna yell, running into my room and hugging me around the legs, sobbing.

"Anna, whats wrong?!"I demanded.

She sobbed something about being scared of the dark.

"C'mon Anna. Me and Uncle Emmett will stay with you." said Rosalie,taking her hand, leaving me , Jasper, Edward, and Alice alone.

We stood awkwardly for a minute.

"Is that the new Gucci purse?" whispered Alice, in awe pointing to my bag.

"Yeah." I responded.

Just then I felt her crash into me and we hugged.

"I'm so sorry my brother is a moron and I don't care if you slept with my husband!" she cried.

"Er, you don't?" I asked.

"Well, I guess a little but I sorta understand. Now we have a question. Are you staying single, or going back with one of them?"

**Who should she choose. Or should she go alone(yeah right!) RxR, with your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. **

"I..um..I need to..er...think." I stuttered out and left the room. I walked out to a balcony and took a deep breath of the night air.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

I turned and saw Emmett.

"Oh, hi Emmett." I said.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." I said, sounding the most serious I had ever heard.

"Okay." I said, smiling encouragingly up at him.

He smiled back and I felt something in my stomach. Butterflies.

_Now I know why Rosalie saved him_.

I thought to myself. Wait! What?! No, no, no, no! I did not just think that.

"Bella. I think...I think I love you." he whispered.

"Oh. Emmett I...I think I love you too." I whispered back.

He bent down and kissed me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" screamed Rosalie.

Uh-Oh.

We turned to see everyone, minus the kids, staring at us with open mouths.

"Um..." Emmett trailed off, looking totally lost.

"We were um...see we realized we like each other more than brother and sister...and..."I trailed off too.

"SO YOU MAKE OUT! HE'S MARRIED TO ME!" yelled Rosalie.

"Yea well, Rosalie...I kinda don't like you like that anymore." he whispered the last part, but everyone still heard.

"What?" she whispered, dumbstruck.

"You heard him! We love each other and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled, grabbed Emmett's hand and we jumped off the balcony into the night.

**Told you it was Twisted. If you don't like this chapter tell me in a review and I'll do a different chapter where she gets with Edward or Jasper. I just thought this would be so funny so I had to do it. Oh who watched the Twilight scene from Penelope(is that the name?) It was awesome!**


End file.
